


Consumption

by LePetitMonstre



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Other, She/Her Venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: She's holding his pretty, little head in her mouth.





	Consumption

**Author's Note:**

> Venom is genderless but y'all insist on he/him pronouns so I can have a monster girl if I want thank you + I'm bored of dicks = this

She's holding his pretty, little head in her mouth. He's squirming and jerking and _ohh_ humans are so cute when they cum. 

She makes herself this way just for him. Soft and pliable and firm. Just how he loves it. This body she makes is strong and it envelopes him. When she shivers happily, full-bodied, around him and he whines - she doesn't tell him it's like eating raw meat. That the chemicals in his brain drip down the back of her throat like chocolate and that is what she loves. 

She loves him too, of course. 

His hands are all over her and when she thinks he's touched enough she traps his hands behind his back. For him, she makes her inner walls with rungs like the muscle over ribs. For him, she clenches and shivers. This isn't what drives her high, but it drives his, and when he's soaring only then does dopamine pour over her tongue. 

His eyes squeeze shut and his hips pump quick and fervent into her. She crashes down onto him, into him, and plunges his pretty, little head into her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos. It makes an author's life brighter to hear from readers. Let me know if you spot any mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome. [The comment screening is just for antis.]


End file.
